Star Trek: Phoenix Phoenix Rising Part II S1,E1
by andyblue1975
Summary: Part two of the pilot episode.


U.S.S. PHOENIX, DRYDOCK 5, McKINLEY STATION, EARTH.

He had visited the Phoenix many times by shuttlecraft and transporter, but had never the time or the opportunity to gaze at the elegant lines and prominent curves that would house him and his crew for the next five years. Sure, he had seen the paper schematics, the visual schematics with deck by deck breakdowns; he had even witnessed the laying of the keel. But, none of those instances had shown him true appreciation than this impromptu close up in the Travel Pod. On auto pilot, the pod silently made its way over the aft shuttle bay, through the twin, gargantuan 'v' structures that supported the quantum warp nacelles, and over the separation plane where the saucer met the engineering section. His eyes focused, he examined every angle & curvature. The sleekness of the vessel added to its prominence, and, it was hoped, would push the warp speed envelopes to the limit. Passing over the high impulse engines, Simon could make out the recessed bridge, protected & surrounded by duranium walls. This was a design element he had insisted on, as well as other new technologies such as separate shielding for the bridge & warp core. This would increase the strength of ship shielding in those critical areas to double strength. He could never understand why a bridge was constructed in a place where it was most vulnerable & unprotected. The pod travelled over the saucers front phaser arrays, (taking their design & technological queues from the Sovereign class), and slowly started to curve round to make another pass over the vessel, before returning to its berth at McKinley Station. Looking down at the registry & name of the vessel, this was the moment where he appreciated her the most. Her? It amused him to appoint gender to the ship, but in his mind, curves and slenderness where traits associated with the female body, so it was apt that he thought of the ship as a 'she.' As he made his way back through the nacelle structures, he decided to call it a night and head home. He had a briefing in the morning with the Admiralty, & final crew amendments to make before launch. He just hoped that he wouldn't be on the receiving end from that old blowhard Jellicoe.

ALPHA FLYER, Q'ONOS, THE KLINGON EMPIRE.

The trial was a grand success, yet as the flyer exited the slipstream aperture, officers Dantuma & Markey were incredibly puzzled as to the lack of vessels in orbit of Q'onos. There were weapons platforms aplenty, with multiple stations and drydocks in the distance, but not even a single squadron of the elite guard's Battlebirds were in sight. Then Lieutenant Markey saw the signature shimmer against the background of stars as countless vessels decloaked and closed on them. The familiar beep of the console indicating an incoming hail pierced the silence of the flyer, as Craig looked at Duco with concern. Duco smiled; "Do you like gagh, Mr. Markey?!"

THE CLOAKED KLINGON BATTLEBIRD VENGEANCE, EARTH ORBIT.

The transporter operator saluted the arrival as he stepped off the transporter pad and hurried to the bridge. As the doors opened, more salutes were received, as his loyal first officer approached to report their current status. "Your Eminence, we go undetected and our cloak is operating at peak efficiency. No one has been alerted to our presence as our cloak is far too advanced for Starfleet to detect. The path to the 'One' has come to a halt as Captain Hodgkinson headed back to the station after the tour of his vessel. I detected that he has beamed back to the surface, and presume that he will be gathering rest ready for tomorrow's launch." As the warrior who had been stalking the Captain sat in the command chair, it was very much apparent that his presence was almost welcomed with a sense of divinity. His fellow clerics had come so far after the discovery on Boreth, their world of pilgrimage & multiyear study. "Very well, we will wait for the launch, and then we will shadow them until they lead us to the One." One of the elder clerics who operated the weapons console, was starting to doubt Lord Marax's quest, and approached him. "My master, i have never doubted you for a moment, and i, as well as the others have followed your teachings. You have never failed us & provided constant enlightenment, even in the darkest of times. But what you are about to do, i have to question. It will plunge us into a holy war with the not just Starfleet, but the entire Federation. Whilst ships, planets, & citizens burn in what has been perceived as The Reckoning, our enemies will no doubt invade and pick up the pieces. With our hands blood stained and worlds at their weakest, how out of one battle will we be able to be victorious at another? What about the possible shame we may not only bring to ourselves, but generations to come? And, when all is said & done, who picks up the pieces? This is not a simple conquest, but has deeper ramifications that no one has foreseen." Marax smiled, & laughed heartily baring all his fangs, whilst he reduced his uncle to atoms with his disruptor. His pet targ cleaned up the residue as Marax eyed his followers for any kind of possible mutinous behaviour. "Begin!"

BANQUET HALL, FEDERATION EMBASSY, Q'ONOS, THE KLINGON EMPIRE.

It was by the sheer grace of whichever god observed goings on that Starfleet shared information with their Klingon allies, or by now the Alpha Flyer and the two officers would have been reduced to particles of space dust. After the lead ship congratulated the crew on success, they immediately informed Ambassador Worf who immediately berated them on disobeying orders, then changing his tone to congratulatory. Until the Phoenix arrived, they had been assigned quarters at the embassy, which were surprisingly plush, considering they expected spartan accommodation. A banquet was called to be held in honour of their brave mission, as well as an opera performed by the famous K'Tinga operatic society. The two officers indulged their hosts, and decided to try the local cuisine. As Lieutenant Markey shovelled another handful of gagh in his mouth, he exercised good Klingon manners by speaking whilst he was eating; "Go ahead Duco, think of it as spaghetti, but alive!" Lieutenant Commander Dantuma although was repulsed inside, he didn't let it show as it would be a sign of disrespect. Suddenly the attention on him diverted as the opera started, whilst Duco couldn't believe his ears & eyes as the events of their mission was played out on stage. "Craig, i bet you never thought you'd see the day that you would be immortalised in a Klingon opera!" Munching on a leg of targ, he replied; "Famous at last!" Sat opposite Craig was the imposing Klingon ambassador to Andoria, Shayla of the noble House Of Kumtak. She found the officers incredibly enthusiastic trying local cuisine, even though the human stomach doesn't agree with it. "Tell me, Lieutenant, she uttered with a deep, resonating voice, how are you finding the traditional dishes such as gagh & targ? Is it the first time you have tried them, or are you eating them out of respect, and not desire?" Craig was ravenous, and was very surprised how tasty targ meat was. It had been a long time since he had eaten pork, and this was very similar in taste. As the opera seemed to get louder, he shouted his response; "It's my first time, and although i am not too keen on the gagh, the targ meat is delicious. Next i am going to try the Rokeg Pie followed...." He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as he choked on some meat that went down the wrong way, as he felt a foot travel up his thigh. Patting him on the back, Duco asked; "Is the dressing a bit spicy, or has the gagh had an effect on your stomach?!" A quick glass of 2291 bloodwine washed down the straggling piece of meat the right way. In fact, Craig mused, that the bloodwine wasn't as potent as he thought, as he responded to Shayla's overture with an innuendo filled smile. He was on to his third bottle as attendee's started to hit the dance floor when the opera ended and the band came on......

06:00, RECEPTION SUITE, ADMIRAL JANEWAY'S OFFICE, ADMIRALTY FLOOR, STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS, SAN FRANCISCO, EARTH.

Simon thanked the gods that it was Janeway doing the debriefing. But he also didn't envy her task having to have one to one's with all twenty Captains comprising the Alpha, Beta, Gamma & Delta Quadrant 5 year mission fleets. Luckily, due to the fact that Alpha Fleet would be the first to launch under pomp & circumstance, they were the first to have everything finalised. He wondered if they all felt that like he did; that they were about to become legends & walk in the footsteps of greats such as Matt Decker, Erica Hernandez, & Hikaru Sulu. A living legend sat right next to him, from the 23rd century. None other than Morgan Bateson, who had been assigned the Prometheus Class U.S.S Bozeman-A. The other three Alpha Captains who waited patiently were Charlie Reynolds, Solok, (who was commanding a ship solely of Vulcans), & Mark Jameson II. In fact the latter was the Captain who Simon had heard about, but never met. But, each officer was deserving of such a mission, and he knew from their service records that they had performed way beyond the realm of duty. Reynolds & Solok had citations & medals due to their service during the Dominion War, whilst Bateson had extensive knowledge whilst living during the original 5 year missions. Jameson's father was the infamous Admiral involved in the Mordan IV scandal, but had also stepped out of his father's shadow, with his dealings with the Talosians & the Axanarri. Captain Kim, Janeway's attaché, came out of the office to greet everyone, and then requested that Simon follow him in. Standing up, he addressed his fellow 'fivers' and wished them well; "God speed to you all."

SICKBAY, FEDERATION EMBASSY, Q'ONOS, THE KLINGON EMPIRE.

Apart from bruises, a few scars, bite marks, and something that felt broken in his upper torso, he felt fine. Lieutenant Markey felt that out of he and Shayla, he came out better, considering the damage she could have done if he hadn't have taken charge. Although he hadn't had as sound and as uneventful a night's sleep as Duco, he felt the experience was worth it. As the Denobulan Doctor waffled on about the dangers of inter species mating, particularly with aggressive types such as Klingons, Craig interjected. "Doctor, as a native of a sociable species you should know that any inter species exchange between allies, is always good and helps solidify relationships. Ours with the Klingons can be at times, fraught, to say the least." Duco reeled off the list of issues that had arisen because of their deviating from the flight plan in his head, and wondered if they would receive a lecture the size of the hangover he was sporting.

COUNSELLOR WALKER'S OFFICE, U.S.S. PHOENIX, DRYDOCK 5, McKINLEY STATION, EARTH.

Her office of counselling, therapy, and healing was complete. Yet, although all that was missing was her first client, she hoped that that wouldn't be for quite some time yet. After all, they hadn't even left Drydock yet. Quietly, in the background she heard a sound that she put down to the general noises that the ship produced, and dismissed it. Yet, seconds later, there the noise was again, and this time it sounded like someone speaking. "HELP ME!" This time she was startled and jumped out of her seat. No one had entered the office, and no one had punched through to her comm. "Kirsty, Help Me!" The voice wasn't anywhere to be pinpointed as it was in her head, and the voice was unmistaken. "Computer, locate Ensign Sodak." Seconds past as the ship's computer searched for the Ensign's biosign. "Ensign Sodak is in his quarters." Which is where Kirsty expected him to be, asleep at the very least.

ADMIRAL JANEWAY'S OFFICE, ADMIRALTY FLOOR, STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS, SAN FRANCISCO, EARTH.

As Captain Hodgkinson entered Janeway's office, he couldn't help but notice a lot of Voyager memorabilia. Pictures adorned the wall such as of the ship landing in the Academy grounds, much to Boothbys dismay. There were pictures of her with her crew, and of course, in a cabinet, a model replica of the ship. Janeway noticed him sweeping over her treasured possessions; "Although you will be making your home on your ship for 5 years, unlike Voyager, you will be able to pick up supplies, and not be guiding through a quadrant of unfriendly stars." She motioned for him to sit, to which he noticed the Lieutenant Commander stood next to her whom he was unfamiliar with. "You have received your mission specs, and although Ardana is in The Klingon Empire, seeing as though you are on your way to Q'onos to pick up your officers, you might as well, have the mission. By the time a Beta gets there, it will be too late to render aid. Anyway, i won't keep you any longer Captain, apart from i have taken the liberty to not only help you fill the gap in Astrometrics, but that person will also double as your ship's first contact specialist. Captain Hodgkinson, may i introduce Lieutenant Commander Nigel Stead." All the while Janeway was talking he couldn't help but notice the familiarity of the first contact specialist. But then it hit him, as Nigel's reputation preceded him. Simon had heard about his involvement with Mark Jameson II & the Talosians, as well as re-establishing relations with the First Federation. As the officers were dismissed & headed to a transporter hub, Simon quipped: "Maybe on our travels we can strengthen the links you re-established with the First Federation." Nigel smiled; "Maybe we can do that, and achieve a whole lot more besides."

SICKBAY, U.S.S. PHOENIX, DRYDOCK 5, McKINLEY STATION, EARTH.

The final installation of equipment, and checks were complete. Although impressed with the state of the art facilities, Dr Coey felt a tiny bit obsolete. Everywhere he turned there was some kind of computer panel or screen, and everything was glaringly sterile white & pastel blue. It was almost as if sickbay wasn't meant to be a sickbay, but more a showpiece in some medical showroom. A sickbay shouldn't be so virginal he thought, as he reached inside an instrument draw. Why, even the dermal hyper regenerator had more buttons on it than the helm station. Everything he had studied, practised, and learned along the way, although with the assistance of machines, was achieved by having a human factor. The sickbay would be great for robots, he thought, as they would be with their own kind, but not comfortable for patients. But was it that? Embarking on a 5 year mission meant that they would have to be ready for whatever diseases, viruses, or potential hazards that would happen to cross their paths. He just felt that the tools and the machines would do their jobs, whilst he and his team would be idle spectators. For the first time in his life, he felt obsolete, and that wouldn't do. Not one damn bit. He tapped his combadge with force that it was a wonder it didn't shatter, causing a cut to his fingers, meaning he would have to heal himself. But what he was feeling wasn't that of wellness, and the feeling of obsoleteness wouldn't be settled by him figuring it out himself. The age old adage, 'physician, heal thyself,' didn't apply this time. "Sickbay to bridge, this is Doctor Coey."

BRIDGE, U.S.S. PHOENIX.

Several words crossed his mind as he gazed around at the fine crew operating at efficiency, and in their trusted hands one of the most powerful ships in the fleet. Impressive. Astounded. Yet, even though they were about to embark on their first mission, everything felt strangely familiar to him. But how could that be? He had no real recollections of his past, apart from recently when he was having more frequent moments of familiarity. I guess being frozen for over 100 years could do that to a person. The Doctor took his mind away from the familiarity; his powerful voice booming through the speakers. "Ah Kurt, how are you finding the finished article? What do you think of the state of the art sickbay? Pretty impressive huh?" Kurt chuckled through the speakers; "It's funny you should ask as i need to speak to the Captain about a few 'teething' problems. When is he back on board?" The Doctor's timing was perfect as Commander Davenport had just received word that he was being beamed to the ship. "He should be here any minute. You'll catch him in transporter room 3. O, and Doctor, make sure you switch the EMD on if there are no staff present in sickbay." As the two way transmission terminated, Andy swore he could have heard the Doctor mutter something about his last comment regarding the EMD.

ENGINEERING, U.S.S. PHOENIX.

Chief Engineer Ken Mumford never got bored of the beautiful sight of engineering. The gentle, rhythmic pulse of the bubble core, music to his ears. He pondered, whilst adjusting a torque spanner's sensors that the engineering of now, was less hands on then back in his time. Then it would be like an industrial power plant, compared to the pristine conditions today's officers worked in. Whilst although he felt a bit out of time, he definitely didn't feel out of place, as his section was a diverse mix of species with fine engineering skills from all over the quadrant. Everything was ready, and he would feel that bit closer to his own time that he'd been displaced from, when they commenced their mission to re-discover the Alpha Quadrant.

TRANSPORTER ROOM 3, U.S.S. PHOENIX.

As the familiar tingle of the transporter beam coalesced his atoms into his human form, Simon spotted Doctor Coey waiting for him. Before the Doctor could address the Captain, Simon requested an informal update; "Ah Doctor, may i introduce you to our first contact specialist, and astrometrics officer Lieutenant Commander Nigel Stead. I gather sickbay is finished, ready, & up to standard?" The Doctor harrumphed; "Hardly. It's like working on a damn automated production line. I can just picture it now, one patient comes in unwell, they recover, and then they are discharged. One in, one out, one in, one out. It's like how the NHS became a business in the early 21st century & started treating its staff & patients like cattle." Simon had no time to stand around as the launch was in an hour at 09:00, so started walking towards the nearest turboshaft, as the doctor continued berating the state of the art sickbay, in a manner akin to a luddite. "How am i meant to practice medicine & healing when there are so many machines that do it for you? Push a button and let the biobed perform a heart operation while i go and have a shave!" Simon shook his head, stopped in mid stride, and grabbed Kurt by the shoulders. "Only one of the best doctors in Starfleet would be speaking to their CO this way voicing their concerns, that's why i chose you for this mission. The machines are there to aid you and the staff, and are not mandatory to use. I don't care how you help patients heal, as long as they heal. Why even chant some medieval incantation if that will help say, a plasma burn heal in record time!" As they entered the turbolift, Kurt sarcastically commented; "Incantations; that mumbo jumbo will no doubt be the next new age, hippified, recommended treatment by Starfleet Med." Simon chuckled. "It will just take time to get used to the evolved technology, but the basis is still the same.....Bridge!" "For a moment Captain, i considered tendering my resignation....for a man with my years of service, that moment might as well be an eternity." Not letting the comment faze him, the lift arrived at the designated stop, as he took a deep breath waiting for the familiar swooshing sound as the doors opened.

COUNSELLOR WALKER, U.S.S. PHOENIX.

She hurried through the corridors past the myriad crowd of officers, engineers, & maintenance crew in her urgency to reach Sodak's quarters. As she neared his quarters, she became completely oblivious to the passing people that she bumped into. "Hey, where's the fire? Watch where you're going." She didn't even hear their warnings, nor heard her body's natural proximity alarm, as she knocked over Cadet Sykes. Everything seemed to slow down to a blur, with nothing but silhouettes & visages in her line of sight. The fast beat of her heart had now slowed down as all she could hear was her deep breaths, the thud of her heart, and him. "HELP ME!" She out her hands over her ears, and screamed in pain, as she fell through the doors of his quarters, and on the floor. He was asleep in his bed, whilst a trickle of blood made its path from the counsellor's nose down over her lips, as she lay unconscious. Ensign Sodak lay motionless in bed, blood trickling out of his nose. "HELP ME!"

09:00 LAUNCH, APRIL 2380, U.S.S. PHOENIX, DRYDOCK 5, McKINLEY STATION, EARTH.

The ship was a buzz of noise and a blur of business as officers and staff made their final preparations, and manned their posts ready for the Alpha Wave launch of starships. Not only at McKinley Station, but all over the San Francisco Fleet Yards, all 5 starships were amidst a top brass send off. The Federation & other galactic news services were awash with media frenzy as they presented themselves in force. The Phoenix was ready, although Captain Hodgkinson felt that there was something, or someone missing. If they were to go back to the days of exploration spearheaded by Matt Decker & Ronald Tracy, he wanted a crew typically of the duty positions at the time, as well as today. There were high expectations from readings gathered from Federation scouts, probes, the Luna Class exploratory waves, and telemetry that the quadrant had changed somewhat with the formation of new stars, nebulas, and other stellar phenomena. But then the universe never stood still and was constantly, dramatically changing. With this in mind Simon had suggested to Admiral Janeway that not just for the Alpha missions, but for all missions, a dedicated science officer was an absolute must. In the great tradition of over a century before, Simon wanted a Vulcan at the post, although, preferably not full bloodied. Months & months of vetting of the candidates available hadn't met with his criteria, and although they could 'wing' it without one for the time being, he nethertheless wanted a Science Officer. The only one on the ship who he felt was a promising candidate was Ensign Sodak, but he had chosen the preferred field of engineering. Simon kept hoping that Sodak would change his mind, but there was only so long that he could leave the position open. Standing in for officers Dantuma & Markey, the Rhaanderite twin brothers of Ensigns Labe & Nake operated the helm & navigation stations respectively. Although they were engineering staff & the Captain had the greatest respect for them as officers, the ship didn't feel right with his two first choices of experienced pilots steering the vessel, missing. One of the twins made the announcement of the confirmation from the yard master. "Drydock 5 reports clear for departure, sir." Simon had been waiting for a long time for this moment, and let a slight, confident smile adorn his face. "Disconnect from external supports & umbilical's. Retract from docking port & arms. Aft thrusters ahead. Take us out" His orders were clear & concise, without need for repetition as the Rhaanderite officers carried out the orders with precision. As the vessel moved slowly forward out of the drydock, the spotlights retracted, whilst engineers in ev suits looked on, waving. The Phoenix cleared what had been her home for a short while, and swooped in a curved arc with the glorious dramatic background of Earth, shining brighter like a jewel of the galaxy. As the ship banked slowly right, in the distance the bridge crew were witness to some of the other Alpha starships launching. The closest exiting Earth Spacedock was the Prometheus Class U.S.S. Gettysburg-A, with Mark Jameson II commanding. All ships headed for a rendezvous point as instructed to give the press & Starfleet, their proudest moment of witnessing a new era beginning. On the viewscreen of the Phoenix, it split into 4 as the other Captains opened communications. "The biggest firework spectacular since the V'Ger incident," joked Captain Jameson. "I sincerely doubt that, but it will come in a close second," interjected Captain Bateson, who was the authority on such a matter considering he was an officer during the V'Ger crisis. "Let's get the show on the road, gentleman," suggested Captain Reynolds. "May our journeys be free of incident, but full of good fortune," expressed Captain Solok. Simon already had chosen & rehearsed an appropriate line for such an auspicious occasion. "Gentlemen, may the winds be at our backs." The younger, less experienced members of the bridge crew, who hadn't logged many star hours, mouthed an expression of awe as the four vessels streaked away in a flash of light. The Bozeman-A, T'Kumbra-A, Gettysburg-A, & Centaur-A, had gone, yet Simon wondering why they too hadn't disappeared in the same blinding flash of light. Was there a problem with the quantum bubble core? Had the dampeners failed to automatically deactivate on command of a warp jump? No, nothing so serious fortunately, as the Rhaanderites were amongst those who were in awe at the spectacle witnessed. "Mr Labe, engage a course for Q'onos at warp 2...and punch it!" Knowing the feeling of being on the bridge for the first time, Doc Coey couldn't help but remark: "Of course, you do realise that not even the best counselling techniques will be able to snap them out of the hypnotic spell of seeing a starship go to warp for the first time!" "Well, i don't remember my first time, so today i get to experience it again. Not many can say they get a second chance Doc," remarked Commander Davenport. As the ship jumped to warp, and with the Doc's remarks, he noticed that Counsellor Walker hadn't answered the request for all Senior Officers to report to the bridge pre-launch. "Computer, locate Counsellor Walker......"

THE CLOAKED KLINGON BATTLEBIRD VENGEANCE.

Shadowing the starship Phoenix and it's every move, Marax didn't need to order the ship to jump to as his followers anticipated most of his commands before he even issued them. They would follow him to the ends of the galaxy if he commanded it, but he hoped that it wouldn't be the case. As soon as the Vengeance & Phoenix crossed into Klingon space, there would be a fleet of more Battlebirds laying in wait for the Federation vessel to surrender the one spoken of in the monastery texts; 'The Defiant One.' Marax smiled as the moment would soon be upon his crew to play their part in fulfilling a forgotten Klingon destiny. "And Captain, if you do not surrender your first officer, your vessel will be the first of many to fall......."


End file.
